Not A Ghost, But A Friendly Alien
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sasha meets J'onn, the Martian Manhunter, after watching a scary ghost movie, but will she let him prove that he's really a friendly alien? Done as a request for newbienovelistRD. :)


**newbienovelistRD asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! :) Enjoy! :) **

**Justice League belongs to Warner Bros and DC Comics. I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

* * *

**Not A Ghost, But A Friendly Alien**

Sasha let out a groan of relief as she made it to the door of the Grant Mansion. "Home at last," she said tiredly as she entered. "Though I miss my handsome hunk."

Her fiancée was currently on a mission and could always cheer her up after a long day at work and she wished he was there. "Well, he'll be back in a few days," she said to herself as she went up to her bedroom to have a shower and change into her a pair of yoga pants and a blue long-sleeved shirt. "Ah, that's better."

Going over to her bed, she pulled out a book she was reading and settling down, picking up where she had left off.

It was probably about an hour later when a thunderclap made her jump and she looked out the window to see it was raining. "Well, better get into bed," she said to herself, setting her book aside and turning off the light, crawling underneath the covers.

She closed her eyes, but moments later, the storm grew worse, turning into a terrible thunderstorm that made it impossible to sleep, though Sasha tried. But after a bit of tossing and turning, she got up. "Guess I'll have to wait until the storm passes," she said with a sigh. "Hopefully the power doesn't go out."

She made her way down the hall, pausing as she came to her older sister's bedroom and looked in to see Rachel was sound asleep, not bothered by the thunder crashing overhead. "She's always been a sound sleeper," Sasha said to herself, a little jealous that her sister could sleep through a storm without trouble. Sighing, she headed out quietly, making her way down the grand staircase and into the living room after she made sure the doors were locked and the windows shut tight as the rain began to pour heavily. Sighing again, she decided to watch some television.

Turning it on and scrolling through the channels, she came across a movie that looked interesting and decided to watch it.

Moments later, she was staring wide-eyed at the television as the movie, which was a scary one about a green ghost who sought out people that dared to enter his home and he would trap them so that they would be lost forever, was scaring her badly. "I should have known this wasn't a good movie for me," she said to herself as she found she was too stiff to reach for the remote to change the channel.

The thunder crashed loudly again, making her jump and let out a yelp as the green ghost did a jump scare on a unsuspecting victim right before the screen when black, indicating the end of the movie. It took a moment for Sasha's heart to calm down as she finally got the remote and turned the television to another movie, one that was a romance one. "That's better," she said to herself.

But she felt sleepy during the movie and closed her eyes, resting her head on the back of the couch. She dozed for perhaps an hour when a sharp thunderclap surprised her awake and she sighed, scared now. "Okay, I'm going back to bed," she said to herself, getting up and turning off the television before going back upstairs. As she turned in the direction of her room, something floated up from the floor and she stopped, looking in horror as the green being floated a little off the floor and gazed at her. When his appearance shifted from his real form to his hero form, Sasha lost it, screaming loud enough to wake Rachel out of a sound sleep.

"GHOST!"

Rachel, realizing that the scream came from her sister, jumped out of bed and put on her glasses, grabbing a bat and running out the door just in time to see Sasha fly down the stairs as if she had wings on her feet and she disappeared down one of the lower halls.

The blonde-haired girl glanced up, readying her bat for a swing when she saw who was in front of her and she blinked as she recognized him. "J'onn?" She asked as the last bit of sleep left her mind.

"Hello, Rachel," he said. "Forgive my intrusion. An enemy is nearby and I came here to be ready for if he came here."

She smiled. "It's good to see you again, old friend," she said before realizing what happened. "But why did you scare my sister?"

"It was not my intent, but from what I gathered by reading her mind, she just watched a scary movie with a green ghost, which might be why she thought I was a ghost," he said.

"And she scares easily too," Rachel said.

"I can see where she is hiding and I would like to make amends with her for scaring her," J'onn said.

"Well, there is one thing that calms Sasha down."

The Martian Manhunter looked at her and she smiled. "Tickling," she replied to his unspoken question. "Especially her stomach. If you can catch her and tickle her, she'll not only calm down, but realize that you mean no harm."

"Hmm," he hummed thoughtfully. "Then...that is what I will do."

"Be warned, though. Sasha is a fast runner," Rachel said.

J'onn smiled. "Oh, I'm sure I can catch her," he said as he phased through the floor. Rachel smiled again and decided to head back to her room, trusting the Martian Manhunter and knowing he had the situation under control.

* * *

Sasha was hiding in the basement and she was shivering. "I've got to escape if that ghost comes after me," she said to herself.

"I'm not a ghost, Sasha," a voice said behind her.

With a shriek, she whirled around and backed away from him. "Stay back!" She said, her voice shaking a little.

He came closer. "Sasha, calm down," he said gently.

"Get back!" She shrieked and ran out of the basement. Cocking an eyebrow, he flew after her, easily keeping pace, though he was impressed at how fast she could run.

"Rachel wasn't kidding about that," he said to himself as he followed Sasha down another hallway.

The poor girl was losing her mind as she saw the ghost was easily keeping up with her and she was growing tired. "Got to hide," she said to herself and was about to go to the laundry room when arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her short. She kicked and struggled, but he held firm. "Let go!" She demanded.

"Sasha, calm down," he said, knowing she was still frightened.

She struggled harder, but he still didn't let go. J'onn held her without trouble as he remembered what Rachel had said about calming down her sister. Smiling, he reached a hand down and wiggled his fingers into her stomach.

Sasha squeaked and began laughing, struggling now to get away, making J'onn chuckle. "Ah, you're very ticklish," he said, reading her mind. "Amazing how humans are so sensitive that they can't stand light touches on some areas."

The brown-haired girl laughed some more as one finger tickled her belly button, which not only made her squirm harder, but laugh her hardest.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, her strength leaving her as she was tickled.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" J'onn cooed. "I've got you!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!" Sasha begged.

The alien chuckled, but did stop as he sensed she was at her limit, using his telepathy to help her relax. _"Shh, calm down,"_ he said telepathically. _"I'm not going to hurt you, Sasha." _

As she regained her breath, she turned to look at him, seeing that he was actually rather handsome with dark eyes that had a friendly sparkle in them and while he was holding her down, he was gentle. She also noted he looked similar to a superhero. "Who...or what are you?" She asked.

"My name is J'onn," he said, sitting up and letting her sit up too.

Rachel came in, smiling. "Sasha, J'onn is an alien," she said. "He's known as the Martian Manhunter."

"But...he phased through the floor like the green ghost from that movie," the younger sister said.

"That's one of his powers," the older sister explained. "Being an alien, J'onn can go intangible, invisible, and even shape-shift. You name it, he can do it."

"Well, most things," J'onn gently corrected before receiving a call on his comm. "J'onn here."

He listened for a moment. "Thank you, Flash. I'll return to the Watchtower in a bit."

Sasha looked at J'onn before growing curious. "So, you can go intangible like my sister said?" She asked.

Smiling, the alien demonstrated his powers, to which Sasha was in awe.

* * *

Sometime later, they were sitting in the living room. "Sasha, what made you decide to watch a scary movie?" Rachel asked.

"I couldn't sleep with the storm and I decided to watch some T.V. I didn't think the movie was going to be that scary though," the girl admitted.

J'onn pulled her into a hug. "It really shook you up," he said in concern before using his telepathy again on her, gently soothing her mind and banishing those awful images from the movie. "There, that should help."

"Thanks," she said.

They stayed up talking for a bit longer until the sisters felt tiredness come over them. Smiling, J'onn lifted both adult women with ease and carried them up to Rachel's room, where he set them down in the bed, tucking them in. "Goodnight, Rachel. Goodnight, Sasha," he said, running a hand gently over their heads.

"Goodnight, J'onn," Rachel replied sleepily.

Sasha gently took his hand. "Thanks," she said softly before both she and her sister fell into a sound sleep.

J'onn smiled as he saw this and noticed the storm had passed on. Nodding, he teleported away, back to the Watchtower. Most everyone was sleeping and Dr. Fate was on night watch. "It's been quiet," the gold-helmeted hero said. "Looks like word got out fast about Scarecrow being captured so quickly."

"Good," J'onn said, checking the night watch and seeing he was up next. He decided to stay with his friend until it was his shift. Fate noticed.

"Those girls you went to see," he said. "Are they allies?"

"Yes," the Martian Manhunter said. "I met Rachel long ago and this was my first time meeting her sister, Sasha."

"Ah, the Jocklin sisters," Fate said. "Yes, they are good allies indeed."

J'onn nodded again, checking on the girls, who were still sound asleep and dreaming peacefully. Nodding to himself, he gazed at the Earth, smiling when he saw all was peaceful.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
